


pleasure divine

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [16]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Agron wants to eat nasir forever, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: A hazy little porn-shot because I like the idea of Agron on his knees, worshiping his boyfriend. Plus, I couldn't get the image of Nasir sitting on a chair with Agron between his legs.





	pleasure divine

**Author's Note:**

> eh, can we all just agree i'm writing whatever the fuck i want these days? you want a prompt, send me one on tumblr. i'm up for sex and angst - the venomedveins cocktail.

Villa has fallen silent in late hour, the roar of rebellion mellowed to the soft sighs and groans of sleep. It is the time for secrets, for murmured conversation, for Rebel King and generals to retreat to their own rooms - to find solace in the warm bodies waiting for them. 

Agron is weary, body heavy with fatigue. He weaves his way through villa walls, retracing steps and loosening sword belt until familiar doorway draws him in - like warm beacon. It is most welcome sight after long day of raids and planning of attack on Rome.

Candles burn low in corner of room, flickering shadows and curls of light on stone wall. Beside, Nasir sits in low chair, head tilted back in slumber, face lax and devastating in warm light. It dances over the scarlet robe, teasing skin through the sheer fabric - body wrapped and yet on display. 

Agron lets gaze linger, drinking as if man starved. It is rare that Nasir allows himself simple pleasure - hair still damp from bath, scent lingering of oils, stripped of armor and swords. He appears godly, sat upon simple throne - and yet is divine. The robe is Roman made, thin and elegant and untied, a cluster of jewels on the waist.

It is not a choice as Agron sets sword to the side, falling to his knees before Nasir. With careful hands, Agron peels back soft gauze from Nasir's body, aware of the callouses, the scars along own knuckles. These are killer hands, monster hands, and yet Agron has been given permission - easily - to put them on Nasir. To touch and caress and pull pleasure from deep within the man before him. 

He is slow with the first press of his mouth, a kiss ghosted across Nasir's chest where the scar mars him. It is a reminder of what Agron's pride almost cost him, of Nasir's unfailing courage, of the beginning and almost end. He moves down from there, over Nasir's soft stomach, along right hip. Above Agron, Nasir murmurs and shifts, still deep in slumber.

Cock lays across thigh and Agron laps across tip before trailing dizzying kisses along length. When Agron had first taken Nasir to his bed, this act was difficult for Nasir to accept. Trained to see it as act of servitude, Nasir had tried to push Agron away when he had first attempted - wide eyed and afraid. It took coaxing, of long time spent showing Nasir what pleasure could really feel like with lover dedicated. Agron had spent half days between Nasir's thighs, had tasted and claimed and coaxed until Nasir had reached heights over and over again.

Now, Agron uses hands to spread Nasir's legs, to take cock into mouth as clever fingers caress soft skin. He can feel Nasir's sigh, goosebumps scattering over him. He's waking up and Agron doesn't want to waste it, sucking slow and deep - letting Nasir harden on tongue. 

Bowl of oil lays discarded on table by candles and Agron frees hand to swirl fingers. It's scented, floral and herbs, sweet on the tongue. Agron had stolen is secretly when they raided villa, had searched and found it among dominus' things. It is meant for one thing and one thing only, and Agron intends to use it. 

Crimson fabric pools over Agron's shoulders when Nasir shifts again, back arched and thighs spreading. Agron uses it to slip forward, to slot shoulders against the back of Nasir's thighs, changing angle. It gives room for tongue to slide further back, tracing over Nasir and against hidden place. 

And, gods, if this isn't divine. Agron could linger here forever, could forget the world as he presses tongue inside. Nasir is feast that Agron cannot stop craving, wants to eat and devour for infinity. He trails tongue back up, a slow line along cock, and sucks tips back into mouth as finger disappears into Nasir. 

"Ah-Agron!" Startling awake, Nasir arches back sharply, a hand raising to grip top of chair. The other lingers just above Agron's head - as if he means to grab hair and then has stopped self. 

With wicked hands, Agron grips thighs, eases them over shoulders - forcing Nasir to spread wide and easy. He slips down in the chair a little, splayed and open to all of Agron's attention. If Nasir is a god, perched on his throne, than Agron is the one to worship on knees. 

He sucks Nasir back into mouth, pressing tongue to slit as Nasir's hand drops into hair. He doesn't yank or fist, but digs fingertips into Agron's scalp, moaning low and desperate. Agron keeps his fingers moving within him, coaxing and twisting. It's wet and hot between Nasir's trembling thighs and Agron becomes drunk on the sensation. 

"Fuck the gods!" Nasir gasps, hips lifting sharply as Agron adds third finger. His grip on the back of chair turns white, rocking to meet thrusts. Agron gives him what he craves, flipping wrist and searching. It only takes moment before Nasir falls apart instantly. He cries out, tossing head to side. The sound echoes around small room, carrying into hall, and yet Agron cannot care. 

He increases suction on Nasir's cock, tasting the precome across tongue. Agron relishes in the soft whimpers Nasir has spilling from throat, biting savagely into bottom lip. There is no reprieve, only the quick thrust of Agron's fingers inside of him, mouth tight and warm. It's over stimulation - perfect as Nasir moves against him, begging and craving. 

"Agron!" Nasir whines, twisting in chair. He is close to completion, chest flushed and sweat beading at temples. His heels dig into Agron's shoulder, body rolling against pleasure, thighs spread. 

Flicking tongue against tip, Agron tips forward to take him into throat. He closes throat around him, fingers twisting and pressing. It's without reprieve - relentless pressure against soft spot inside Nasir. He's wet, leaking everywhere, and Agron is sure this is what Bacchanal pleasure - drunk and frenzied. 

"F-fuck! Agron! _Agron!_ " Nasir chants, delirious as he arches off chair sharply. There will be bruises on Agron's back tomorrow - marks he will wear with pride. It is a barely there distraction as mouth floods with Nasir's taste. Agron drinks it down, laps it off lips and along Nasir's cock, not wasting. Ambrosia along tongue. 

Whimpering, Nasir collapses back against wood - staring at Agron through half lidded eyes. Thighs tremble as Agron pumps fingers for few moments longer, letting him ride waves of pleasure. When he eases from within him, Agron meets Nasir's stare with his own, taking his fingers into his mouth. 

"Fuck." Nasir gasps, hand falling between his legs where he still is open and wet. "Do you want-"

"No," Agron shakes head, leaning in to press kiss to Nasir's trembling mouth. Kiss is slow and open, tongues reaching to taste and tangle. Agron uses free hand to hold Nasir's jaw, directing as well as deepening - letting himself drown more. 

Knees protest movement, but it does not stop Agron from hooking arm around Nasir's waist - lifting him from chair. It is easy to deposit him upon soft bed, Agron leaving him only long enough to wash hand and dampen cloth - cleaning Nasir carefully with gentle, probing fingers. He wants to press back inside, but Nasir's drowsy gaze gives him pause. 

As they curl together on bed, Nasir drops robe over side, pressed naked skin along Agron's - fitting under curve of arm with back to Agron's front. He can feel where Agron is softening between legs, sleepily pushing hand between them. It takes few moments, but Nasir is able to undo subligaria, guiding Agron's cock between thighs. 

"Sleep here." Nasir murmurs, hiding yawn in hand. 

"Nasir," Agron's voice is deep in warning. "If I wake-"

"I know." Closing eyes, Nasir tucks hips back into Agron's - holding them flush. "I give permission."

"Point of tonight was to give you pleasure." Agron kisses behind ear, tightening hold around Nasir. 

"Then let morning be about yours." 

Feeling warm and hazy, Nasir lets slumber take him, knowing when he wakes it will be once more to Agron's hands on him - pleasure divine.


End file.
